1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to an improved method and apparatus for managing services. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing services in a cluster computer system.
2. Description of Related Art
Internet, also referred to as an xe2x80x9cinternetworkxe2x80x9d, in communications is a set of computer networks, possibly dissimilar, joined together by means of gateways that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network (with packets if necessary). When capitalized, the term xe2x80x9cInternetxe2x80x9d refers to the collection of networks and gateways that use the TCP/IP suite of protocols. TCP/IP stands for Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol. This protocol was developed by the Department of Defense for communications between computers. It is built into the UNIX system and has become the de facto standard for data transmission over networks, including the Internet.
The Internet has become a cultural fixture as a source of both information and entertainment. Many businesses are creating Internet sites as an integral part of their marketing efforts, informing consumers of the products or services offered by the business or providing other information seeking to engender brand loyalty. Many federal, state, and local government agencies are also employing Internet sites for informational purposes, particularly agencies which must interact with virtually all segments of society such as the Internal Revenue Service and secretaries of state. Operating costs may be reduced by providing informational guides and/or searchable databases of public records online.
Currently, the most commonly employed method of transferring data over the Internet is to employ the World Wide Web environment, also called simply xe2x80x9cthe webxe2x80x9d. Other Internet resources exist for transferring information, such as File Transfer Protocol (FTP) and Gopher, but have not achieved the popularity of the web. In the web environment, servers and clients effect data transaction using the Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP), a known protocol for handling the transfer of various data files (e.g., text, still graphic images, audio, motion video, etc.). Information is formatted for presentation to a user by a standard page description language, the Hypertext Markup Language (HTML). In addition to basic presentation formatting, HTML allows developers to specify xe2x80x9clinksxe2x80x9d to other web resources, including web sites, identified by a Uniform Resource Locator (URL). A URL is a special syntax identifier defining a communications path to specific information. Each logical block of information accessible to a client, called a xe2x80x9cpagexe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cweb pagexe2x80x9d, is identified by a URL. The URL provides a universal, consistent method for finding and accessing this information by the web xe2x80x9cbrowserxe2x80x9d. A browser is a program capable of submitting a request for information identified by a URL at the client machine. Retrieval of information on the web is generally accomplished with an HTML-compatible browser, such as, for example, Netscape Communicator, which is available from Netscape Communications Corporation.
A web site is typically located on a server, which in some cases may support multiple web sites. In providing information to various users across the Internet, cluster computer systems are often used to provide adequate bandwidth for transmitting and receiving information. Sometimes the services on a cluster computer system may fail and require one or more servers within the cluster computer system to be restarted. It would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus for managing, starting, stopping, and restarting of services within a cluster computer system.
The present invention provides a method for controlling a set of services in a cluster computer system. The set of services is registered with a service controller in the cluster computer system. The set of services is monitored for a failure of a service within the set of services. In response to a failure of the service, a failure sequence is initiated. An appropriate start sequence is initiated when the failed service can be restarted.